


Obedience Training

by noxeulalie



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Collars, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxeulalie/pseuds/noxeulalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to admit that when Slick first opens up that tiny metal box he keeps under he bed and reveals the contents of it to you while you’re both mostly undressed, you laugh in his face. It’s hard not to. It isn’t every day that Slick shoves a red collar into your hands and looks at you with an intent that couldn’t be misconstrued no matter how hard you try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience Training

You have to admit that when Slick first opens up that tiny metal box he keeps under he bed and reveals the contents of it to you while you’re both mostly undressed, you laugh in his face. It’s hard not to. It isn’t every day that Slick shoves a red collar into your hands and looks at you with an intent that couldn’t be misconstrued no matter how hard you try.

            You hold the thing in your hand for a minute, turning it over, running a thumb across the metal Scottish terrier tag dangling off it. Quite frankly, you’re so surprised that you outright cackle, looking from the collar, to Slick, and back a few times before a hand darts out and takes it back from you.

            “Why the hell do you even have that, Slick?” you ask, still laughing and smirking as the man standing in front of you sputters and growls. You haven’t seen him this flustered since the time you made fun of those stupid Scottie dog boxers of his.

            And now he’s standing in front of you in those same Scottie dog boxers, wringing that collar around in his hand, and honest to god _blushing_. “A guy’s allowed t’have a few fuckin’ kinks isn’t he?” he growls, and you’re sort of taken aback by the sincerity behind it.

            You were pretty vanilla before you met Slick. Bedroom encounters were almost always followed the basic steps of: take her clothes off, stick it in, come on her tits, fall asleep. At the time, that was nice. You didn’t need anything else.  It was simple, pleasurable (for you at least), and you didn’t need to clean any blood off the sheets afterwards.

            But after the first time Spades Slick dug his nails deep into the skin of your back while you bit at his neck savagely enough to bruise as you fucked him good and hard, you knew you could never go back to that old routine.

            “Yeah I guess you’re allowed to have some kinks but _collars_?” you ask, incredulous. You can’t really believe that a guy so loud and so strong willed wants to be all chained up. Then you remember Snowman. The effect she has on him is pretty damn intense, and she’s all about control and degradation.  All right, you guess you can understand where the collar thing comes from.

            “How ‘bout we just fuckin’ forget I ever—“  
            “Nah give it to me. I’ll put it on you.” You reach out to take the collar back from him, only to have it quickly pulled away.

            “Fuck no! Not if you’re gonna laugh an’ not take this shit seriously.”

            You furrow your brow and reach out for the collar again, fingers briefly brushing against smooth red leather before it’s yanked just barely out of reach by Jack’s short arms. He’s holding it behind his back now, glaring up at you with an expression that just screams ‘try that again fucker and see what happens’. You try for it one more time, wrapping both arms around Slick’s middle so his arms won’t have anywhere to go. He instantly begins to fight, trying to squirm his way out of your arms, and he’s got such a tight grip on the thing that you can’t manage to get it away from him.

            When you pull away, scowling, you finally notice that he’s blushing. His dark skin is just the slightest bit darker one his cheeks and the tips of his ears, and right then you realize that this is exactly how he wants this to go. He _wants_ you to fight to get that thing on.

            You smirk and shove Slick’s shoulders, surprising him and sending him stumbling backwards. The backs of his calves hit your bed, and he flails his arms out to stop from falling. In that time you dart your hand out, snatch the collar from him, then give him another hard push down onto the bed.

            Before he can react you’re on top of him, one knee pressed between his legs to pin him down. He starts struggling again hissing and spitting and clawing at your face with his good hand and trying to knock your teeth out with his metal one. You do your best to ignore him, using your elbows to pin down his shoulders while you undo the collar and finally, with a bit of work, get it around his neck.

            He snarls, but as soon as you pull back a bit you notice a change in him. His face is much more flushed now, and you notice this certain…Expectant gleam in his good eye.

            However, now that you have a notorious mobster in a collar and pinned down under you, you still don’t have a clue what to do with him.

            After an awkward moment of staring, Slick narrows his good eye up at you. “What the hell are you waiting for?”

            “Uh.”

            “God dammit Sleuth. We’re in our fuckin’ underwear on a bed, I’m in a fuckin’ collar, and you’re starin’ down at me with your mouth all open like a god damn fish. _Are you goin’ to start pushin’ me around and get this over with or not?_ ”

            “Oh.”

            So _that’s_ what he wants. The little gears in your head start whirring away, but before you can formulate a long thought out plan of attack, you grab Slick by the collar then stand up, pulling him with you. “Push you around, huh? I think I can manage that.”

            He snarls, but in a way that lets you know that he’s _letting_ you take control, and you quickly yank down on the collar, forcing him down onto his knees.

            “Well if you’re so damn keen on makin’ me boss you around, I better embrace it right? C’mon Slick. You’ve been down on your knees before. Get to work.”

             As you speak you see this change come over Slick. His whole being seems to shift, from all tense muscle, to being alert, attentive, and clawing at your thighs.

            “Cut it out,” you hiss when he draws a bit of blood from your calf, but a second later he starts mouthing at you through your boxers just the way he knows you like, and you just watch him. He watches back, his good eye half lidded, and his fingernails are still digging into the skin of your calf but you don’t mind.

            You bend forward a bit so you can keep a good grip on the collar without necessarily choking Slick yet, and when he brings up his metal hand to squeeze you, you bring up your other hand to run through his hair.

            “Damn Slick, I’ve never seen you so fucking obedient,” you say, chuckling and tugging a bit on the collar, “Maybe I’ve just gotta keep you in a collar all the time.”

            Slick just grunts in response, but he obviously likes something you just said, because a second your boxers are down around your ankles. He looks up at you again, the same expectant look in his eye, so you decide to go out on a limb.

            You tug harder and smirk, moving a foot out so you can nudge at Slick’s crotch through those stupid Scottie dog boxers. To your surprise he’s half hard, and he just snarls in a way that’s more like a moan, and starts stroking at you with his good hand.

            “Heh. Do you like it when I run my mouth, or do you want me to keep quiet?”

            Slick looks up at you, eyes narrowed now and a growl building up in his throat, but you speak again before he can respond with something pithy. “C’mon Slick, get to work. Stop fuckin’ around.” You tug the collar hard and the growl that was building up in throat turns into an aborted groan. For a second you think you’re about to get an earful of opinions and a dick full of teeth, but to your pleasant surprise Slick does as he’s told.

            You shudder when you’ve suddenly got a hot mouth around the tip of you, and you hear Slick grunt softly as he tries to take as much of you into his mouth as he can manage. Which is to say, quite an awful lot.

            With another tug on his collar, you get him to moan around you, and the sound alone makes you shudder a bit. You’re completely hard in Slick’s mouth now, and he’s working you nicely. You run a hand through his hair when he brings up a hand to stroke at what his mouth can’t get to. You tilt your head back and close your eyes, just letting yourself take in all the sensation and the knowledge that you’ve got Spades Slick on his knees in front of you, servicing you like you’re some demigod.

            “Good boy,” you say, like you’re talking to a dog, and you feel Slick freeze up. Confused, you look down and frown at him. That is, until you notice his shaking thighs.

            “Fuck you,” he says, but his voice is much too shaky to sound convincing. Upon further examination, he’s completely hard now, the front of his boxers tented to an almost comical degree. Damn. You’re not quite sure you’ve ever seen Slick this worked up in the course of your whole relationship, and knowing that is just turning you on more. 

            You quickly decide that if Slick wants to be used, you better thoroughly use him. You grab his hair hard and thrusts your hips forward slightly, then draw them back out. Slick makes a surprised noise, but a quick tug to his collar sets him straight, and he relaxes around you. He lets you fuck his mouth until you’re right on the edge, and he makes this surprised groan when you suddenly pull out.

            You watch him in front of you, slightly slack jawed, his face flushed and his hands holding onto your hips desperately. You keep the hand around the collar tight while the other untangles from Slick’s hair so you can jerk yourself off. Your toes curl and you hunch forward slightly. It takes only a minute for you to come onto Slick’s face, getting it in his mouth and all over his chin. You stand there and take in the scene for a few brief moments, before you’ve suddenly got nails digging so hard into your thighs it was impossible to ignore.

            With a sharp tug you get Slick back on his feet, and in a second you’ve got him sitting on the edge of the bed with his boxers around his ankles. “Damn, you’re really into this collar shit, aren’t you, Slick?” you whisper into his ear as you wrap your hand around his cock and start pumping in fast strokes. You watch his toes curl almost instantly, and he can’t even formulate words of protest when you decide to grab his collar and tug hard.

           “Come for me, you kinky fucker,” you hiss and he just moans in response. A second later he’s coming into your hand, his body shaking violently as he leans hard against you. He’s still clutching at your torso even when he’s finished, his chest heaving violently as he no doubt tries to get his heart rate down to normal levels again.

            “Fuck,” is all he has to say afterwards, shaking his head and looking a little bit nervous that you’re about to make fun of him. Which of course you are.

            “So do I have to take you out for a walk now, or…?”

            He snarls, grabs a pillow, and promptly attempts to smother you.


End file.
